fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miki Inazuma
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Kenji Inazuma (Older Brother) |magic=Lightning Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Miki Inazuma (マキ・イナズマ Miki Inazuma) is a hailing from Kagegakure. She was one of the select few among her village to accompany her nation's leader to the War Lord's summit. Appearance Miki is a slim, curvaceous and well-endowed young woman with dark skin, golden eyes and dark purple, almost black hair. Her hair is quite long, reaching her lower back when left down however she usually keeps her hair up in a high ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Standing at only two inches above 5'0, Elly is quite a petite figure and one of the shortest characters in the series. Though still slim, she is in good physical shape and has a toned, fairly muscular build. She currently wears a tight black backless tank top under an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and a pair of lightweight brown shoes. She may also wear a beige neck warmer around her neck as well as beige forearm and leg protectors secured with tape. Personality Miki is strong-willed and tough, rarely if ever allowing herself to be pushed around or demeaned and frequently taking steps to assert herself over others. Miki has shown a very prominent completive streak, preferring to be the best at everything she does. This has lead to her become a very wilful and determined person, but this is not without it's downsides. One of her favourite vices is gambling, her lack of skill in this infuriates her but because of her competitive nature she constantly squanders her money attempting to win big. She drinks constantly and has a great love for alcoholic beverages as well as a strong alcoholic resistance. As a result of her competitive nature she takes offense at not being... Relationships History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Miki is a highly skilled and accomplished acrobat, as such she possesses an excellent sense of equilibrium and an impressive amount of flexibility and agility. She can perform flips, handsprings and various other feats of aerobatic ability with ease as well as through kicks over her own head and perform unorthodox manoeuvres mid-air. Immense Endurance: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Assassin: Miki is a highly competent and deadly Ninja that is skilled in disposing targets. Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Miki is one of the most magically powerful ninja that Kagegakure has to offer and as such possesses a considerable amount of magic power. *'Proficient Etherno Control': Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Rai no Mahō): Is an Elemental Caster Magic that allows Miki to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at her will. Like most ninja her use of magic is as a method of performance enhancement as a pose to outright destructive spells. Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Yoruichi Shihoin from the "Bleach" series. *Miki means "beautiful princess".